Efímero
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "Porque la vida es corta, y es por eso que debes disfrutar cada una de las alegrías que te trae. Porque es efímera, en un momento puede decidir arrebatarte absolutamente todo. Y tanto Yuri como Viktor Nikiforov aprenderían que nada dura para siempre y un panorama colorido podía tornarse completamente gris con el simple chasquido de los dedos del destino." Vikturio. GenderBender.


Hola~ ¿qué tal? Bueno, decidí que era momento de adentrarme un poco en el mundo del Vikturio, porque me encanta mucho esta pareja y aquí en FF casi no hay fics de ellos. Así que dije ¿why not? Y pues, saldrá este angst~.

Es un gender bender, si no les gusta, no lean. Si les gusta, pues se darán cuenta que yo tengo un serio problema con este genero. Es demasiado hermoso como para no tratar de explotarlo un poco, además que yo soy malísima para eso del mpreg, así que prefiero cambiarle de sexo a uno de los personajes, antes de poner un embarazo en un hombre. Not sorry.

Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice pertenece al estudio Mappa, Sayo y Kubo.

Advertencia: GenderBender a lo largo de todo el fic, sin betear, posibles faltars ortográficas y gramaticales.

* * *

 **Recuerdos**

 _El amor no tiene miedo, el amor no tiene razón_

Viktor aún recordaba la primera vez que la conoció; pequeña e indefensa, completamente inocente pero deseosa por conocer el mundo. Una niña de siete años que buscaba conquistar el mundo con su fiera mirada y su carácter explosivo. Yakov la entrenaba para ser la nueva promesa junior y Viktor quedo enamorado de sus movimientos delicados y su manera rebelde de ser.

La vio crecer, la ayudo a mejorar, la vio florecer. La vio brillar.

Viktor Nikiforov se había enamorado de ella cuando la vio ganar el oro a sus doce años de edad…Como ella se esforzó, como esa niña con carácter de diablillo se convirtió en una hermosa princesa que se deslizaba por el hielo como si estuviera volando. Demasiado hermosa y delicada, un deleite para los ojos de cualquiera. Nikiforov incluso mantuvo la boca abierta por la impresión cuando ella sonrió al público, agradeciendo por haber presenciado su presentación.

A sus veinticuatro años, se sintió sucio al descubrir que sus sentimientos por Yuri Plisetsky iban más allá del amor fraternal. Yuri era como una hermanita pequeña para todo el equipo ruso; pero en ese momento él había aceptado que la veía de otra manera, una mujercita que poco a poco se iba haciendo más hermosa. Se repudió a si mismo durante una semana, y decidió que no iba a acercarse a Yuri, no hasta que esas ideas desaparecieran de su cabeza.

Cuando Yuri cumplió los trece años, Viktor le robó su primer beso. Uno suave y delicado que se dio después de una práctica en la que Nikiforov le enseñaba a dar saltos triples. Ella se quejaba de no poder lograrlo y el mayor simplemente no se pudo resistir a esos hermosos labios; delgados e inocentes, incitándole a besarlos…Y así lo hizo. Acarició las hebras doradas de Plisetsky, para luego bajar hasta su mentón. Ella le gruñó, pero antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, sus labios estaban siendo acariciados por los de Viktor. Ella le dio una bofetada y no le hablo por dos días.

Después de ese beso, vinieron otros más.

A los catorce, fue Yuri la que admitió sus sentimientos por Viktor. Los grito en medio de un hotel en París, luego que Yakov saliera de la habitación para traerles algo de comer. Viktor se quedó boquiabierto. Esa pequeña era muy atrevida. Solo recordaba que había sonreído y se había acercado al menudo cuerpo, que se esforzaba por mantenerse firme cuando realmente no podía parar de temblar.

—Yo también te quiero. —había dicho.

Y así había comenzado todo.

Primero lo mantenían en secreto; por temor a lo que dijera las personas ante una relación con tantos años de diferencia. Cuando Yuri cumplió los quince, decidió que no deseaba mantener nada en secreto y luego de una presentación había corrido a los brazos de Nikiforov y había plantado un pasional beso sobre sus labios. La audiencia exploto, los medios de comunicación enfocaron la atención en el reciente descubrimiento; el patinador Viktor Nikiforov, de 27 años y la patinadora Yuri Plisetsky de 15, mantenían una relación amorosa.

Sus seres cercanos lo aceptaron; algunos medios les criticaron. Los fans les apoyaron.

A los dieciséis, Yuri le regalo su primera vez. Una hermosa velada en las Islas Mauricio. Viktor rentó un búngalo cerca del mar y lo lleno de velas aromatizantes. Él pensaba que a su novia le gustaría la vista, pero ella había decidido ponerse un bonito vestido blanco, cortó y con un ligero escote que dejaba a la vista la perfección de su piel. Nikiforov intento controlarse, pero Yuri fue tan seductora que termino cayendo ante los encantos de esa hermosa muñeca. La trato con cuidado y delicadeza, como si de un frágil tesoro se tratara…Era la primera vez, después de todo; ya tendrían tiempo para sucumbir ante los más bajos deseos carnales.

Y vaya que sucumbieron. Yuri era muy pasional y Nikiforov muy insaciable. Saciaban sus deseos cada vez que tenían oportunidad; se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, algunas veces eran violentos, otras veces sumamente dulces.

Viktor recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que decidió ponerle fin a su noviazgo para darle inicio al compromiso. Fue unos meses después de que Plisetsky cumpliera los veinte.

Él había estado mucho tiempo en Japón, entrenando con Yuuri Katskuki, y ella había estado en Moscú. Viktor le fue a visitar, bajo la excusa que tenía una importante reunión con Yakov y Yuri le había creído. Mila y Georgi le ayudaron a preparar todo en el apartamento de la rubia, mientras Otabek la distraía; llevándola de un lugar a otro en su motocicleta. Volvió a su departamento a eso de las siete de la noche y se encontró con que las luces estaban encendidas. Yuri ingreso con desconfianza al lugar, para escuchar la dulce melodía de Halo de Beyonce resonar y un agradable aroma a Pirozhki.

Viktor la esperaba en la sala, con la comida sobre una mesilla, un par de copas y un buen vino. Yuri le reclamo, gritando que pudo haberle avisado que iba a venir, pero él le había callado con un beso. Le había susurrado cuanto la amaba, lo especial que era, lo mucho que daría por ella. Le había jurado cuidarla y amarla hasta que su aliento se extinguiera y de su bolsillo había extraído una pequeña caja de color negro.

Recordaba a la perfección la expresión que Yuri había puesto cuando le vio arrodillarse. Sus labios formaban una perfecta "O" y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad.

— _Eres el tesoro que yo he estado anhelando toda mi vida_ —esa frase tendía a repetirla con frecuencia. Yuri siempre le golpeaba por ser tan ridículo, pero esta vez, la chica mantuvo silencio. Viktor había abierto la caja, revelando un hermoso anillo, con un reluciente diamante en el centro — _¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Yuratchika?_

Yuri siempre había gustado de las respuestas dramáticas, de esas que tenían una pausa exagerada; el suficiente tiempo para que la cabeza de Nikiforov ideara las peores escenas. Luego sonrió, esa sonrisa de niña que jamás desaparecería de su rostro, y asintió con rapidez. Viktor se había puesto de pie y la había elevado entre sus brazos, para luego besarla con pasión. Cuando el aire les hizo falta, la coloco en el suelo. Juntó sus frentes y deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular de la muchacha.

— _Te amo, Viktor._

— _Te amo, Yuri._

Recordaba a la perfección el día de la boda. Estaba nevando, Nikiforov había creído que eso le daría un perfecto toque a la ceremonia. Yuri se veía hermosa vestida de blanco, sus ojos verdes resaltaban más, su piel se veía aún más pálida. Sus mejillas más sonrojadas. El vestido le sentaba a la perfección: un encaje en forma de flores en el pecho, le añadía elegancia a su menudo cuerpo, mientras que la falda, ligeramente pomponosa la hacía parecer una verdadera princesa. Su cabello, recogido en su totalidad, peinado de tal manera que sostenía el velo. Si Nikiforov estaba enamorad de ella, en ese momento recordaba que se había enamorado aún más.

Dieron el sí, en medio de una hermosa capilla en Moscú. La luna de miel fue en Grecia. Viktor la llevo al hotel más hermoso del lugar.

Ahora, a los veintiún años de Yuri y los treinta y cuatro de Viktor, la vida parecía sonreírles aún más que nunca. No hacía más de dos horas que Yuri había llegado con él, para darle una noticia que cambiaría completamente el rumbo de sus vidas. Una prueba, con dos pequeñas marcas que evidenciaban el tremendo giro que sus vidas daría: Yuri estaba embarazada. Ellos serían padres. Viktor no podía creerlo, ni si quiera cabía en su propia felicidad.

Había besado a Yuri tantas veces como le había sido posible, le había agradecido por darle ese hermoso regalo y ella le había golpeado por ser tan empalagoso, pero al igual que su esposo; ella no cabía en tanta felicidad. La idea de ser madre jamás le había parecido muy tentadora, pero la ilusión de Nikiforov por formar una familia con ella le hizo cambiar completamente la perspectiva que tenía respecto a la maternidad.

Y allí estaban los dos, sentados en la cama, Yuri acurrucada entre los brazos de Nikiforov, mientras ambos recordaban todos esos bellos momentos que habían vivido juntos, planeando también todos esos momentos que deseaban vivir en el futuro.

Porque la vida es corta, y es por eso que debes disfrutar cada una de las alegrías que te trae. Porque es efímera y así como te trae felicidad, puede decidir arrebatarte absolutamente todo. Y tanto Yuri como Viktor Nikiforov aprenderían que nada dura para siempre y un panorama colorido podía tornarse completamente gris con el simple chasquido de los dedos del destino.

* * *

Esto es la introducción bonita. El fic es angst, no digan que no les advertí. Pienso tocar algunos temas como depresión y esas cosas, pero no les dire porque..Muahaha. (?) Bueno, cualquier crítica, observación, palabras de ánimo o review es bienvenido. Gracías por leer .

Dreams, fuera~


End file.
